


A Brilliant Notion

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Happy Phryne, Jack Is A Genius, Kissing, Married Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, POV Phryne Fisher, Post-Season/Series 03, Romantic Fluff, Sad Phryne, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand kissing, teasing jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Things have changed since her marriage to Jack, but he reminds her of one very important fact one rainy morning.





	A Brilliant Notion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So ages ago, **Aaronlisa** sent me a prompt (" _You're feeling the boredom, too / I'd gladly go with you / I'd put your leather boots on" - "Something To Do" by Depeche Mode_ ) that was claimed for a surprise fic by **Dreamin** last week. I couldn't do angst, not with these two, but I hope you both enjoy!

It was so...stifling.

Not marriage. Never marriage to Jack. That was exhilarating and exciting and she had never been happier. But things had changed between them in the professional sense. It did not _do_ for the wife of a police detective with a sterling record to assist at crime scenes, especially when said detective was on track to take his ex-father-in-law’s vacant position.

One that Jack had helped him vacate but that was irrelevant.

The _point_ , Phryne thought, is that there were no cases that she could take that equaled the thrill of working with Jack. She missed her partner. While she had him in her bed and her life, it just wasn’t the _same_.

She looked at the gloomy sky outside her window. Another rainy day in Melbourne, another day cooped up inside their home by herself while Jack was off solving cases. Even a warm arm wrapped around her waist and a nose nuzzled into her neck did nothing to illuminate the gloom that pervaded her mood.

“You have thoughts.”

Alright, that might have gotten a small smile out of her. “I have many thoughts, Jack, and not all of them are naughty.”

“While I appreciate the naughty thoughts, Phryne, I was thinking more about the ones causing you to frown.” She turned to look at her husband, the only man she would ever willingly admit had stolen her heart, whose heart she knew she held closely in return, and saw he was frowning. She moved a hand and traced the small frown lines on the side of his face. “Please. Talk to me.”

“I miss us, as a team. Not the husband and wife team, but...crime solving. We were very good.”

“We were,” he said with a nod. “And I’ve missed it. I just didn’t realize you had missed it as much.” He took her hand and gently kissed it. “You do know you never stopped being a special constable.”

“Oh?” she asked, interest in her voice.

“I may have discouraged you from continuing due to your lack of diligence with your paperwork, but technically, you are still a special constable. You can accompany me on cases when they intersect. And I suppose I can encourage intersection at times. We could call you a...consultant.”

“I like that turn of phrase. A consulting detective, perhaps?” she asked with a smile.

“ _My_ consulting detective,” he murmured, kissing her wrist.

“What about the promotion?” Phryne asked.

“While it would be a significant raise in income, I did marry up, I suppose,” he said, an impish tone in his voice. “You are aristocracy.”

Phryne pushed at him and laughed, and he gathered her up in his arms and nestled his nose in her hair. “Jack Robinson, I believe you are a prat.”

“But I’m _your_ prat, Phryne Fisher-Robinson,” he said. “And I think your prat would like you to accompany him to his crime scene for a fresh set of eyes.”

“I would be most willing to assist as a consulting detective.” She kissed his hand, a mirror of his affection for her. “I’ll even bring a separate pair of shoes and use your Wellies.”

“You are a genius in your field,” he said, and she turned again to give him a proper kiss. It seemed as though her gloom might have a reason to vacate the premises after all...


End file.
